1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of care for babies, and more specifically to devices for supporting babies such that their abdominal pains are alleviated, and methods for using such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a baby experiences abdominal pains, it is recommended to hold it specially so as to apply gentle pressure to the abdomen for a period of time. It is also recommended to rock the baby gently at that time.
Such special holding is uncomfortable to the care giver. Uncomfortable holding and rocking may tire the care giver, who may thus be forced to abandon the effort before the baby experiences relief. If this happens, the discomfort of the baby continues, and the special holding and rocking was for nothing.